True Love Conquers all Species (oneshot)
by TacosRocket
Summary: Spike the baby dragon has grown up, and come to realize that pursing his feelings for Rarity would be impossible. They are two different species, after all, who ever heard of a pony and a dragon? In this one shot story, Spike will do everything he can to be with the girl of his dreams, and end up learning the most valuable lesson of all.


It had been a couple of years since the adventures began with Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. And of course, we can't forget about little Spike. The baby dragon who assists Twilight with her studies of magic. By now, he was beginning to outgrow the library tree in which they both lived. And with maturity, came the beginning of a realization for him. A realization that hurt him more than anything.

Ever since he was small, he could remember that day in Ponyville. That truly magical day... when he laid eyes on the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria. Sadly, however, inter-species relationships don't quite work out in the long run. As a little dragon, a young, ignorant, blissful thing, he dreamed of the day he would be able to tell her, and then they would be happy. Of course, Rarity always knew of his little crush, and brushed it off as nothing but him being a cute little boy.

But now, he was getting to be a grown dragon. And the "cute little crush" was crushing him, under the weight of reality. Dragons and ponies do not, cannot, go together. But if that were true, he wondered one chilly night, sitting under thin clouds that let a little moonlight through. how could they even fall in love?

Well, she didn't love him. That he had kind of known from the beginning... but honestly, why could two completely different species fall in love if they can't be together? What sort of gainful mecinisem was this to mother nature? Maybe... this wasn't about nature, who was only ever interested advantages. Maybe this was magic... but what sort of crule spirit would do this to someone? What benefit could it possibly bring them? And if this wasn't some sort of spell, well... it had to be, right? Because all magic has to have a wielder. So obviously this was something that had to have been done deliberately...

~What does it matter...~ Spike thought depressidly. ~What's done is done, and I'm stuck with it~ the dragon lost all hope of ever recovering. If it hadn't worn off by now, it never would. In fact, it had gotten stronger. Maybe it would help if she could find a stallion, that way he could know that she didn't have to be alone. But her shrill, finicky personality and superficial attitude made that rather difficult.

He sighed. Yes, he didn't have any special idealistic fantasies about who she was. He knew the extent of her imperfection. But hay, as a creature of greed and fire, none of that made an honest to gawd difference. He loved her more than anything, and it was quickly becoming clear that that would never change.

Never change... the thought scared him. Was he really to live his whole life with this torture? Going to bed with a freshly wounded heart night after night? The thought of a stallion flashed through his mind again. He winced... thinking of her with someone else. The young dragon was so confused. He wanted her to be happy, and he would be happy if she finally found someone. But at the same time, that thought was extremely painful. Painful and wonderful at the same time... well, no one ever said love was easy.

Morning came, but the thoughts of last night were still fresh in Spike's mind. He decided to fly to the Everfree Forrest. Maybe Zecora would be able to explain why someone would put such a cruel spell on him. Twilight was always so busy, he didn't want to bother her. He stood almost as tall as the tree when he stood up. He stretched his wings and gave a big yawn. There were bags under his eyes, the nights had not been good to him for quite some time now.

With a mighty flap or two, he picked himself up off the ground and headed out. Twilight wouldn't be worried, it's not like he could help her much anymore anyway, she had Owlwishes, it would be fine.

It wasn't long before the big purple dragon reached the zebra's home. He hoped she wasn't still asleep. He gently knocked on the door with one claw, trying not to scratch it. "Coming!" he heard just before the door opened. "Ah! The great dragon of purple, would you care for some tea that is herbal?" she asked, holding up a steaming cup.

"Actually, Zecora... I came here to ask you a question. I hope it isn't a bad time..."

"Of course not a bad time, now tell me what is on your mind." She sipped her tea

"Well, a long time ago someone put a curse on me. A... a love curse. See, it has to be a magic because there's no way a dragon would naturally fall in love with a pony..." His eyes were on the ground, this isn't something he could easily talk about.

Zecora frowned "Oh, little one. I see the position to which you have come. But listen to my verse, these feelings you have are not a curse. I know how you feel, so help you I will!" She put her cup down and went into her house. Spike looked up curiously, he felt a small ping of hope.

After a few minuets, she came back out with a big bowl full of a bubbling blue liquid. It smelled kind of like... wet hair... ew. His nose wrinkled.

"I know it does not smell tasty." Said Zecora, setting the bowl in front of him "and I assure you it does not taste like any pastry. But if you drink this gallon, you will be transformed into a handsome stallion!"

His eyes widened. "What? A stallion? You mean I'll be a-a pony?"

She nodded and smiled. Spike picked up the bowl but was hesitant. "Can you ever turn me back?" He asked tentatively.

"I am not the one who can turn this around, you are the only one who can make the transformation sound."

"What..." He started to ask before she continued on

"You will become dragon again at the stroke of 12, unless into a romance you do delve. It is very cliché, I know. But it is the only way for your pony side to show." Zecora had a serious look on her face. This was exactly the Cinderella thing again... a kiss by midnight and he would be a pony forever. He decided that, even if he didn't become a pony forever, this was too big of an opportunity to miss out on. So he picked up the bowl and drank the potion quickly, his face twisting with disgust at the taste. However, he didn't have to worry about that for long with the bazaar feeling taking over every inch of his body. He shrieked in fear as he felt his fingers melt back into his hand, his tail, too, seemed to be receding into his body, his flesh melting together into a new mold. He felt his facial bones flatten and stretch. His teeth and gums rearranged themselves. It seemed too, that the entire world was being affected by the potion. Everything was growing taller.

...

Everything was blurry when he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the inside of Zecora's house. ~How on earth did I fit in here?~ he wondered for a moment. Then he felt his new body, felt it by being in it. He was a completely different shape. The memory of a few hours ago came to him suddenly and he woke up in an instant. Was he a horse now? Indeed he was. Purple fur and wings, green hair and eyes, a dragon's tooth cutie mark, and hooves tan like his belly and claws had been. He looked down at what used to be hands now transformed into feet. his stomach churned and he felt like he was going to be sick. The room started spinning and he could not find the strength to try and stand up. This body was so foreign... how did it even move?

Through the morning, Zecora would help him get oriented in this new physical state. the process wasn't easy, but with a little practice, he should be ready to walk into Ponyville with confidence. Fang, as he decided to call himself, started to feel hopeful for the first time in years

That afternoon, Zecora waved him off as he galloped toward Ponyville. Having completely mastered his new body, he was confident that he would pass for a natural born pony. He slid to a stop when he came to the town. No one paid much attention at the excited new stranger as they went about their pony business. Except for one pony... who paused, screamed, and bounced in circles around him.

"YEEEE! A new pony! Welcome welcome WELCOME!"

"Pinkie Pie?" 'Fang' said by mistake, she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes huge with surprise.

"You know my NAME!?"

He panicked, realizing the slip up. "Uhhh! Another pony randomly told me!"

She stared at him, great. Now he was cought.

"...OK!" She continued to bounce, completely buying the story. "I have to throw a PARTY for you! A WELCOME party! AAAAGHHHHEEEEKSAGFHJKASHFDKJ!" She dashed off. Spike chuckled.

He trotted happily through the town. It was so different being a pony! He saw Rainbow dash zoom up above. For a second he wanted to race, but then remembered that he had had very little practice with his horse wings, which were vastly different from dragon wings. He stretched out his tiny -well, compared to what he had before they were tiny- wings and looked them over. Green feathers outlined the rims. Gosh, they were sure beautiful. He tucked them back in and looked to his side and caught his reflection on a mirror attached to an outdoor kiosk. He held his head high, indeed, Rarity would not be able to resist his rugged good looks! Oh yeah... Rarity! In all the excitement, he had forgotten why this had all come to be in the first place! He reared up high and galloped off.

He stopped in front of her store and paused. A fear swelled up in him, it was something he had never felt before. His knees locked. He could not go any further. What if she didn't like him? Then what? ~Well Spike-I mean, Fang, if she doesn't like you, at least you can live your life knowing you tried.~ He thought to himself before slowly going forward. He took a deep breath to relax, then walked in the door. The little bell rang.

"Welcome to my boutique! I believe you'll find all of our items are sheek, unique, and magifque!" There she was. The most beautiful pony in all of Ponyville. He couldn't say anything. "Oh! I've never seen you around before. Are you new to Ponyville?" She gracefully approached him. For the first time since childhood, a good feeling overcame him. Like, this was really possible.

"Oh... uhhhai, yes! I just came into town today in fact." He tried to act cool.

"Oh! Well! Welcome to Ponyville. I-..." She paused for a moment and looked him over. "Pardon me, but have we met before? I swear you seem so familiar..."

"Uh! No! No we have not! I've never been here before! Or Canterlot! Or anywhere!" He said in panic.

"Never been anywhere..?" She looked confused.

"Um, that is, what I meant was... uhhhh.." ~Uh oh, I have a name but I forgot a background story!~ He swallowed then cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. "What I meant is that my whole life until now I've lived on a rock farm." Immediately he regretted saying that. No way would Rarity go for some rock farm pony!

"Oh, just like my friend Pinkie Pie. No doubt you met her already."

"Oh, haha yes I did."

"Anyway! Our men's selection is over this way if you'll just follow me..." She turned and led him to the left of the store. "Well, I'll leave you to shop now. Let me know if you need anything else!"

"Wait! Uh, I mean... maybe you have some recommendations?"

"Oh, Hm. Well, what's the occasion?"

"Uhhhm, well... I was planning to attend the Galloping Galla tonight."

She winced. "Eh! OK, but just to warn you, it's the worst party you will ever attend. I remember that RUDE prince! And no one else had much of a better time either. Ak. Sigh, we should have all just listened to Spike. Oh, he's a baby dragon. Well, he WAS a baby dragon! He wanted for us to just spend the evening together."

He smiled. It made him so happy to hear her talk about him. "He sounds like a really cool guy."

"Spikey Wikey? Why yes, he is a sweet dragon. Very different from other dragons. Anyway, if you plan to attend the Galla I have some very handsome suits that I think would flatter you very well." She began looking through the rack. But he hadn't really come here to shop for cloths. Actually, he didn't even have any money...

"My name is Fang."

She looked up at him from the cloths. "I'm Rarity, a pleasure." She picked out a suit. Try this one! It's outlined with little gems.

Mmmm... gems... just then he turned to see a huge one sewn onto a garment on the rack. It looked so... delicious... he opened his mouth to take a bite but nearly cracked his teeth. "Owch!" He stood there, confused for a moment before realizing that ponies don't eat gems!

"Uhhm, what are you doing..?"

"Oh... uh! Sorry, I just... like this one!"

"Oh, that one is a bit more flashy. Well! Try on whatever you like." She handed him what she had picked out then began to walk away, assuming her customers didn't want to be smothered. He put the suits down and followed her.

"Uhh... actually, I didn't come here to shop."

She stopped and turned "Um, then what did you come here for?" she had a look of concern on her face. Of course, some strange guy just walks into her store/house and tells her it's not to shop. A feeling of dread came over him as he realized how creepy that must seem. Maybe his chances were ruined now...

What could he tell her? That he saw her outside of Ponyville one day, and that he had to find her at all costs? That wasn't stockerish at all. Man, what a bind...

"I, uh... well I'm afraid I just came here to look. I don't have any money you see." He looked down, wishing he had come up with a plan before charging in.

"Oh, well, feel free to look around all you like." She turned again to walk away.

No! This was a disaster. He was no closer to winning her over then he was as a dragon! "Of course, thank you." He said sadly, then turned back and sat in front of the cloths. He pretended to be interested in what was there while he tried to think of a solution. I suppose they didn't have to attend an event like Cinderella did... but how on earth could he get her to kiss him by TONIGHT? She had very high standards, and that was just simply moving too fast. He sighed, got up and walked out quietly enough so that she wouldn't hear him.

Spike sat by a pond, looking down at his reflection. But it wasn't him staring back, it was some pony. He sighed, this was probably the most depressing day of his life. Even more depressing then the day he realized they couldn't be together. Because this time was the same thing, only he had had renewed hope, and lost it.

He got up and started walking in a random direction. It didn't matter where he went, because the pain would stay with him always.

It only seemed like a minute had gone by when Spike realized that the sun was setting and he had been walking for hours. He must be MILES away by now! Oh well, after he turned back into a dragon flying back wouldn't take too long. Upon looking around, it was apparent that he had ended up in some kind of swamp forest. He sat there for a second, taking in no feelings or impressions of his surroundings. They didn't matter, all he could feel was pain. In a few hours he would be a dragon forever again, and all chance with Rarity would be lost...

Just when he was about to go back into a thoughtful state of depression, a very loud voice caught his attention.

"Hey! A little pegasus pony! You look sad! What's wrong little fella?"

In front of him was what looked like an ordinary donkey. He had a very anticipating expression of his face. "Oh, you wouldn't understand..."

"Why not?"

"Because... well, you're not going to believe me."

"Wha-!? Not believe you?" He said in his fast talking manner "Kid, if I TOLD you all the things I seen, YOU wouldn't believe ME. So lay it to me! Say it to me! Lean on me! And I'll be your friend!" He began singing. In a panic, Spike started telling his story to shut him up.

"All RIGHT! See... I'm not really a pony, I'm a dragon. But I drank this potion in hopes that me and this other pony could be together."

The donkey gasped. "You're a DRAGON? And you've fallen in love with a PONY?"

He hung his head "Yeah... I know it's stupid-"

"STUPID?" Interrupted the donkey, now getting very excited. "Boy let me tell you something, I'm a donkey, k? And I'm MARRIED to a dragon! Her name is Dragon. And I'm Donkey. And we have little mutant BABIES!"

"What!?" Spike wasn't sure he heard this right, or maybe he was hallucinating...

"Yeah! Watch!" Donkey whistled, and after a second little creatures appeared and were flying very quickly toward him. He stretched out his arms. "Come to DADDY!" They knocked him over and began licking him. They truly were... half dragon... half donkey... some magenta scales... some brown furr... Spike couldn't help but stare, even though he was usually more mannered. Was this even happening? This potion must have really done a number on him...

After Donkey was finally able to get up, he walked back over to Spike. "I'm guessing this pony girl would never consider the real you, because you're 10 times her size and the whole different species thing?"

He nodded

"Hm, well how about you and I go on over there and she can meet the kids! Then she'll see how CUTE they are and not be so uncomfortable!" He grinned, proud of his ingenious idea.

"I-I don't know..."

"Look, you don't have to tell her you love her right then and there. Just... to get the ball rolling, you know, something she can have for future reference! Because honestly, you can't be happy with ANYONE unless you be yourself. And a dragon is not a pony! But you gotta have FRIIIENDDS!"

"OK! That sounds like a plan, but, can it wait for tomorrow? I don't' want her to know I tried a stunt like this..."

"Lemme guess, kiss by midnight spell?"

"Yeah.." He was a little embarrassed at the cliché of it all.

"That one's a classic! OK, how about you come home with me and we can discuss it with the Misses?"

"All right, that sounds pretty good."

At midnight Spike forever turned back into a dragon. He was amazed at how different it felt. But this time it was a really good different, it was natural and right.

The next day, Spike, Donkey, Dragon, and the kids went into town. It wasn't long before they saw Rarity walking down the street. Spike's eyes lit up.

"Rarity! Hay Rarity! I have some friends I want you to meet!" He said excitedly.

She looked up "Spike! Oh really?" She turned and walked over to them.

"Yep! This is Donkey, Dragon, and the kids." The little mutants were swarming around their mom at the moment.

"Oh! Why hello there, uhm, are those... donkey dragons?" She looked a little weirded out, but was trying to be polite.

"Why yes they are! Aren't they CUTE!?" Donkey said excitedly.

"Oh, why yes they are! I didn't think erm, well-I didn't.."

"You didn't think donkeys and dragons could reproduce? Well, they can! Isn't it GREAT!?"

"Oh, why yes I suppose it is"

Dragon roared impatiently. "Oh, well I guess it's time to go. Nice meetin you all! Bye!" He hopped on his wife and they were off, leaving the two alone.

"I swear this world never runs out of surprises." Rarity turned to continue on. "Well, I best finish my shopping, see you later Spike! Nice meeting your friends."

"Wait! Uh, you mind if I tag along? I can carry your bags!"

"Oh, what a sweet little dragon! Well, not so little anymore. Sure! Come on then, first stop, carrots!"

"All right!" He followed her happily, and they shopped together.

The End.


End file.
